Shower Delights
by SinfulMinx
Summary: Caroline's mind is still hung up and Tyler . But Kluas has a plain on how to fix all of that . Smut in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As Caroline sat at the table with Matt, Elena and Bonnie she couldn't believe what her best friend say saying let alone think about acutely consider doing it . This was people they were talking about people who had family, people who cared about them. And yet, here she sat at this table and hearing the words leaves her best friends mouth. The fact that Bonnie was going to do this was outrages. Just than the phone rang. It was April calling about Jeremy, and the look of hurt on Elena's face when she told her he was dead it hurt even Caroline to see her face. This was all too much, She had to get it . She had to try and call Tyler. She was worried. She had not heard back from him and the possibility that Klaus had found him; it was all too much for her. As she stood up to leave saying she was getting a call from Tyler. Even though it was a lie . As she grabbed her purse and left she dug out her phone and called Tyler's number. Once again nothing. As she hung up and deep sigh left her . What was she going to do now . The not knowing was killing her. She then made her way home. The lonely walk only made things worse. The memories of them keep on replying over and over. Not only that but the words Klaus had spoken to her " It was all for you, Caroline ." She scoffs if it was ll for her than why would he even think about going after Tyler. Knowing her feelings for him .

As Klaus made his way off the Gilbert porch his mind raced. How could Caroline not see everything he was doing for her, all the expiations he made for her? Was she so blinded by his mutt Tyler to not see what he could offer to her? Then he got the idea, If he acted fast enough he could find Tyler and make it look like an accident. And then it would be him that was there for her. His shoulder she would cry on. Yes this was his plan .It was easy as he could still smell him. . Klaus hoped into his car. Oh this was going to be fun.

Caroline walked through the front door and made her way to her room and plopped down her bed placing her hands over her face. She just wanted to escape it all she just wanted to be free from everything. A shower, yes a shower that's what she needed. She picked herself off her bed and walked to the closet picking out her silk nightgown, and steeped into the bathroom and steeped into the shower and turned on the water letting her head fall back against the shower wall as the warm water ran down her body. She grabbed the shower gel and lathered her body in coco butter body wash. Just as she was about to wash her hair she heard her phone ring. Jumping out of the shower and warping a towel around her she ran into her room as the floor boards creaked under her feet and she picked it up and put it up to her ear and heard the voice behind it her eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hello Caroline. I'm sure it's a lovely surprise I know but you see ..." "Klaus? What the fuck, why do you have Tyler's phone, where is he? What did you do!?" Caroline yelled into the phone. What the hell was going on? Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse she heard him reply "How about you come down and let me in love, I'd be happy to tell you all about "He was kidding right? Why the hell would she let him in? She could ever hear the smirk though the phone. " Hm I would but you see , the thought of you in my house is fucking repulsive . I'd rather get staked then let you in " Caroline didn't even wait for a reply as she hung up the phone and walked over to her bed where she had left her choice of pajamas . As she let the towel fall she heard a knock on the door as she let out a sigh of irritation she quickly changed into her cloths and walked down the step. "You know I'd think by know as old as you are you'd understand the meaning of no. "As she sung open the door she saw him, standing just inches from her face covered in blood a smirk on his face. Wait m if he was covered in blood did that mean? No, she would not let herself think that Tyler wasn't dead she couldn't be. As she leaned on the doorframe narrowing her eyes at him she spoke with such disdain "What's the on your shirt? And like I asked before where the hell is Tyler?

He was just inches from her face. Even in just pajamas she was breathtaking. But he wouldn't let himself get distracted no now at least. "He's well let's just say you won't have to worry about him anymore. And to insure your gang won't come after me , I'm talking you with me , as leverage of course . Now come up pack your things. "Just than he saw a flicker of pain in her eyes and he swore he felt an ache where his heart would be if he had one. But it went just as soon as it came. "And why would I go anywhere with you? If they come after you which they will it's your own fault. Just as Caroline was about to close the door he put his foot ajar with door. "Aha, well you see Caroline; we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And I'm sure you know what I mean by that so take your pick. "The blonde let out a huff and he knew he had won. " Perfect now chop chop times a ticking . And with that he headed back to his car with a smirk on his face.

As Caroline closed the door and headed up to her room she let a stream of curses leave her mouth. Fuck this man, no monster for destroying everything in her life. She could never do anything, and it wasn't just him if it wasn't him it was Elena. She could never catch a brake and now she had to go to god knows where with him. She let out a deep sigh as she packed the things she needed and headed out the door and hoped into the car. "Let me just make this clear. I'm only going with you for the people I care about not because I want too, so don't get any ideas. "

He always loved when she was so demanding. And now here she was telling an original what to do. She was addable when she was pissed the thought to himself. "Watch it sweetheart don't forget who you are talking too . Now buckle up , and get conferrable it's going to be a long drive . And with that he drove off into the night as his lips tugged into a smug grin.


End file.
